opposites attract
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: shadow is a hedgehog that doesn't like anything except gloom. pinkie pie is a pony who will do any thing to make shadow happy. will the two fall in love and attract? or will they fall down and push away? this is my first fanfic. i do not own Hasbro characters or any sonic characters shadow and pinkie pie shipping warning
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fan fic so i hope all u readers enjoy chapter 1 i want some feed back plz

Pinkie looked up from her bed to the window. It was a beautiful day. Well, at least for her. Then,she saw shadow, a hedgehog with black fur with red stripes. He came with the others. except, he was different. He didn't like to smile, didn't like to have fun and didn't like anything in general. Pinkie pie was fascinated by shadow, and wanted to make him smile. Plus pinkie was attracted to him for some reason. She blushed slightly and went down to the bakery. "Pinkie, can you pass out these cupcakes for every pony?" said . "OK." said pinkie pie with her big smile. Outside, Shadow saw pinkie coming out. "Oh no." he groaned. Shadow ran and hid behind the crowd. Unlucky, pinkie got to him. "Here you go shadow!" she said. "Thanks." shadow grumbled. pinkie giggled and trotted off.

shadow went to his favorite place; the everfree forest. "hey zecora." he said. "hello my friend." said zecora. shadow felt most comfortable around her. she was only one of shadows friends in ponyville. "i don't get pinkie pie." shadow said. "well, that's who pinkie is. you cant change her." she said. "i know." shadow said. "i gotta go." "OK" said zecora.

Pinkie pie sighed. how is shadow gonna smile? then pinkie had an idea. "Shadow can i show you something?" she asked him. "fine." shadow said. shadow fallowed pinkie to her room. they went through a secret door to a small room. shadow saw a picture of her and some grey ponies. " this is my family." pinkie said. shadows eyes widened. "most ponies know that." she said. "But they don't know this." she ponied to a picture with an adoption center and her mom carrying her out. shadow gasped. "im not the only one like you u know." shadow was speechless. "I" he said. "i know. its hard." pinkie took his hand by her hoof. shadow and pinkie blushed. "good to know" shadow said and gave the first smile in ponyville. "i knew you whould smile." pinkie said. "can... we be... friends?" shadow said. pinkie pie almost fainted! "yes!"pinkie hugged shadow. shadow blushed deeper and they both came out. and shadow went home.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie pie sighed happily. Shadow was her friend! She could scream. Then, she felt a strange feeling. She knew what it was; it was happening before she made friends with shadow. Pinkie pie blushed and stared out the window into the darkness. "Shadow." she said before she fell silently asleep.

Meanwhile, shadow felt happy. he was so happy. He wanted to make it up to pinkie pie. "My friend,i have never seen you smile." said zecora. "Pinkie did it. i.. finally found out the real pinkie pie." shadow admitted then blushed slightly. "you have a crush. pinkie makes you blush" she said. "i don't have a crush on pinkie pie!" shadow said. "were just friends!" "sure." said zecora. shadow felt a strange feeling as he sat on his bed. he had to admit to himself he was in love with pinkie pie.

the next day, shadow baked cupcakes for pinkie pie and set off to ponyville holding a pink box with a blue ribbon on it. pinkie pie got up early to make extras for surgarcube corner. she saw shadow coming to the door. she giggled and blushed and trotted to the door. "hi pinkie. i.. uh.. made these cupcakes for you." he said. "aw.. thanks." pinkie pie said and hugged him. they both blushed a bit. "so.. see you around." said shadow. "later." pinkie said.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

shadow was stuck in a spiral. has he in love with Pinkie Pie? was he not? "shadow, whether or not you are in love she is not your type." shadow told himself one night. "but, she is cute. and pretty. and... hot..." shadow caught the words he was saying. "i cant deny it. i am in love with pinkie pie." shadow said. "so you finally admitted it." zecora said walking out to his bed. "wha.. you heard me!?" shadow said. "yes. if you cant give yourself up go into the forest and talk to yourself "ok"shadow said.

that same night pinkie felt the strange feeling again. "come on pinkie! keep it together! hes just a friend. oh who am i kidding: i love shadow!" gummy looked up at pinkie. "your right gummy. i going to take a walk to clear my mind." pinkie left the silent sugar cube coiner and went off to the everfree forest.

shadow was at a clearing. he felt.. like singing! he has only sung for his girl but he had to let it out so he sang. what he didnt know pinkie was spying on him.

"The grass glows green on the hill tonight,  
Not a track mark to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king.  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well now they know.

Let it go, Let it go, Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care, what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bother me anyway.  
Hah!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And fears that once control me  
Can't get to me at all.

It's time to see what I can do

to test the limits and break though

No right no wrong no rules for me.  
I'm free.

Let it go, Let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry  
And here I stand, and here I stay.  
Let the storm rage on.

My power flurries through the heir into the ground  
My soul is spiral leaning frozen fractile all around.  
And one thought crystalizes I can not save last.  
I'm never going back, the past is in that past

Let it go, let it go, and rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go, the perfect boy is gone.  
And here I stand, in the light of day,  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bother me anyway.

pinkie's mouth dropped to the floor. she didn't know shadow had such a handsome singing voice.

then, she saw shadow... crying! she gasped quietly. "oh.. i just wish i could tell her i love her." shadow said to himself weeping. "who do you love?" pinkie said walking to him. "pinkie! who what whare... did you hear me!?" shadow said. pinkie pie nodded. "i... L..." shadow was blushing deeply. pinkie saw though him and knew who he loved."do.. do you love me?" pinkie said "Yes" said shadow. "i feel bad." "you don't need to be. i love you. and... your hot to me" said pinkie. shadow and pinkie were blushing deep now holding their arms. i think your hotter. "oh!" they were still blushing. shadow went in for the first kiss. pinkie pie's eyes widened expecting her to kiss shadow first, but it didn't matter. pinkie kissed him back, shadow now feeling the sensation. they kissed deeply for a while. meanwhile, pinkie's friends, shadow's friends, and zecora saw the whole thing. "so, they were in love as you said." sonic told zecora. "yes. i saw it in him." she said. "we knew she was in love with him. ever sice she told us shadow was her friend, she always blushed." said twilight and her frirnds. "agreed." said tails. pinkie and shadow stopped for a moment. they both went to a nearby tree and watched the sun rise until they feel asleep in each other arms.

thanks for reading guys! one more chapter left! any suggestions for fan fics? anything that involves mlp will be great. i like crossovers but we can do other things too ;)


	4. Chapter 4

shadow and pinkie pie dated for months and declared each other soul mates secretly. meanwhile, sonic and his friends were freaking out. "how did shadow fall in love with pinkie pie?! how can he love!? why can he?!" sonic said. "ah! i'm freaking out!" said knuckles.

"calm down sugarcube." said applejack. "maybe this is a side of shadow he haven't seen before." said tails. "agreed." said fluttershy. " i'm just happy that pinkie pie fell in love." said rarity. "sonic, besides you and rd they are one of the first ones to fall in love with one another." said twilight. "maybe we should keep this to our self." said sonic. " same here." said rainbow dash.

At pinkie pie's house shadow was happy. he and pinkie had been together for months now. he wished that this secret wont come out. "shadow!" said pinkie pie. "my pink pony said shadow. they kissed for a minute before talking. " i herd my and your friends talk about something that is about you and me." said pinkie. "oh no. do you think they know?" said shadow. "probally not." said pinkie pie "lets hope that nopony finds out." said shadow holding pinkie in an passionately. " our love will never be lost." he said.

the end

i hope u guys liked the story! i'm going to do a sequel called the adventures of pinkie pie and shadow but it will take a while. i'm going to do other things. it will come eventually. more ideas for fics plz mlp is my thing but ill occasionally do a Thomas fan fic. just a head's up. ;)


End file.
